Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high powered electronic modules and more particularly to cooling and powering of the high powered electronic modules.
Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, heat exchangers do not provide direct current (DC) power to high powered electronic modules. Instead additional large connectors are used to provide the DC power to the high powered electronic modules, such as phased antenna arrays. Generally, electrical connection to other parts or the power electronic system is made by screw contacts, pin contacts (soldered onto a PCB), press-fit contacts pressed into PCB vias, spring contacts that inherently press on contact areas of a PCB or by pure pressure contact where corrosion-proof surface areas are directly pressed together. This may result in sacrificing heat exchange area, which in turn may result in increased thermal impedance and thus further resulting in increased temperature of the high powered electronic modules. Conversely, using smaller connectors may result in decreased thermal impedance, but can result in unwanted voltage drop across pins.